


Agents of SHIELD Fic Bingo

by zedille



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Episode: s01e17 Turn Turn Turn, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I need to stop going on fanfiction.net, Meta, Tropes, this was not aimed at anyone personally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies, and love, to the fic writers.</p><p>Now featuring a 2nd Bingo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the episode 1x18 "Providence", taking into account previews for 1x19 "The Only Light In The Darkness"
> 
> This was intended less as a prompts table (though you're welcome to use it as such) and more what came out of my sleep-deprived brain after having read too much fanfiction.

Transcription (rows across)

  1. Skye is pregnant (by Ward)
  2. HAIL HYDRA
  3. Kidfic (no time travel)
  4. the Rising Tide makes a reappearance
  5. Skye anticipated Ward's betrayal
  6. Skye looking perfectly groomed, coiffed, made-up despite the fact she literally LIVED IN A VAN and is now ON THE RUN
  7. Skye is Coulson & May's daughter
  8. Ward redeemed by his feelings for Skye
  9. Skye is Asgardian
  10. Inaccurate Fitzsimmons accents
  11. Cameo from one or more of the Avengers
  12. Ward and board games
  13. FREE SPACE
  14. Melinda May displays an emotion (gratuitously and/or hysterically)
  15. Fitzsimmons are mixed up with each other
  16. Skye knew [character] in the orphanage, AU
  17. [character] is HYDRA: speculation or baiting (who has not yet been established as one by the show)
  18. Skye and Ward have sex (before the show establishes it)
  19. Fitzsimmons love triangle (a third party gets involved)
  20. Fic from pre-1x17 with Ward characterization that makes you very sad in hindsight
  21. Kidfic (time travel back to the time of the show to tease the pairing)
  22. Fic set at the Academy (AU, pre-series, etc.)
  23. Lola is gratuitously shown off
  24. Someone gets shot by Ward
  25. Fitz only eats sandwiches




	2. Fic Bingo, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Including a) current fic, b) what I expect fic to include, c) things fic should include, and d) things I predict the show will do that should/will show up in fic.  
> As before, apologies & love to the fic writers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written post 1x19, "The Only Light in the Darkness", taking into account previews, photos, and cast listings for the three remaining episodes in the season.

Transcription (columns DOWN):

  1. Skye is pregnant (by Ward, though they haven't had sex in-show yet)
  2. Skye still looks perfectly put together despite being kidnapped/ON THE RUN with Ward
  3. Hawkeye still the Cellist (Avengers fandom in denial)
  4. Skye & Melinda May: bonding over names of choice
  5. Fitz & Simmons: undercover as Coulson & May (cosplay!)
  6. Ward: completely unredeemable
  7. Ward: redeemable (i.e. via the Power of Love)
  8. Ward: brainwashed
  9. Ward: actually a triple agent (quadruple? quintuple? agentception?)
  10. Gramsy shows up (no more Ward character wars)
  11. Ward is never clean-shaven again
  12. Yet Ward's chest is still perfectly smooth
  13. FREE SPACE
  14. Ward vs. Romanoff: who's a better liar? who's a better spy?
  15. Melinda May's mother. (full stop.)
  16. Fitz finally gets his monkey (he feels better about the Simmons arc)
  17. Colonel Talbot's abysmal mustache
  18. Melinda May: once married to [character]
  19. Skye's 084 powers revealed! (preferably in the most dramatic way possible)
  20. People Ward shot come back to life
  21. Skye knows about Ward. (Ward doesn't know Skye knows. (Skye knows Ward doesn't know she knows. etc.))
  22. Fitz vs Triplett: fight!
  23. Everyone ends up on a deserted island with their choice of box
  24. AU fic ignoring everything post-1x17
  25. Skye reveals moon-encryption on hard drive: moon must be same season/shape as when data was saved. (Ward buys it.)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #4: I'm wondering if May's parents named her Qiaolian and she chose the name Melinda for herself (and if "May" should be spelled "Mei"...?) Not that it's anything like "Mary Sue Poots", of course, but she's probably closest to understanding. (It was either that or a "snakes on the plane" joke, okay?)
> 
> #11 & #12 are a mostly shameless reference to my other fic, [Bad Hair Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1514414). It is my mission to make everyone else in this fandom never be able to watch that scene (or any other shirtless Ward scene) the same way again.
> 
> #25 is, of course, a reference to the moon-runes in _The Hobbit_. I guess Ward isn't a fan.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure why the image isn't coming out as crisp as it did the first time around; my apologies.


End file.
